


Broken Hearts

by huntress1013



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, expect some heartbreak and pain but love conquers all, set at the end of season two and all of season three but mostly the first half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: This mix is set around the end of season two and three and it is all about the pain, heartbreak and betrayal that both Will and Hannibal inflicted on each other but at the end it is time to forgive and realize that their love is much stronger then anything they have done to each other.





	Broken Hearts

A new mix. Yay!

Likes at 8Track are love =)  
Enjoy!

8Tracks: <http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/broken-hearts>

**Tracklisting**  
01 AURORA - In Boxes  
02 Within Temptation - What Have You Done (feat. Keith Caputo)  
03 Lacuna Coil - Losing My Religion  
04 Digital Daggers - No Easy Way (Out)  
05 Saltillo - A Necessary End  
06 Hidden Citizens - I Ran (Epic Trailer Version)  
07 Hooverphonic - Mad About You  
08 Zazie - Au Diable Nos Adieux  
09 Ayumi Hamsaki - Moments  
10 Ruelle - Until We Go Down


End file.
